I Know
by fckyeahKTSL
Summary: [DISCONTINUE]
1. Chapter 1

**I Know**

Story by Tii | LoNaE Zhang

Tittle : I Know

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jong In and EXO's member.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-", **Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara or pair.**

Rate : M

Summary : Yah.. Aku tau itu. 'Saranghae'. Kata itu kan? Aku tau itu. - Tao

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

"Hallo?" terlihat seorang namja manis yang tengah memakai kemeja putih kebesaran sedang menjawab telepon dari seseorang.

'Tao?'

"Ah! Kris-ge?" ucapnya memastikan orang yang menelponnya.

'Ne, apa kau sibuk?'

"Tidak. Ada apa ge?" jawabnya.

Grebb

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan cukup berisi memeluk namja manis yang di panggil Tao itu dari arah belakang. Tao berbalik untuk kemudian tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang telah memeluknya.

'Aku ingin berbicara padamu Tao.' Terdengar lagi suara dari orang yang diketahui bernama Kris itu dari sambungan telepon.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya lagi. Namja yang tengah memeluknya itu mulai menumpukkan dagunya di pundak Tao. Tao yang merasakan beban di pudaknya kemudian menoleh kearah kanannya dan kemudian juga menumpukkan kepalanya pada kepala namja itu yang otomatis membuat telinganya yang tengah mendengarkan ucapan Kris dari ponselnya bersentuhan dengan telinga namja itu. Yang tak pelak membuat namja itu juga mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kris.

'Aku dan Lay.' Ucap Kris. Tao mengerutkan dahinya kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat namja yang tengah memeluknya itu beranjak mengecupi pelan leher indahnya.

'Hubungan kami telah berakhir Tao.' Ucap Kris. Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Hey! Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kemudian Tao sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. "Kai, tunggulah sebentar. Kris-ge tengah menelpon." Bisiknya pada namja yang sedang memeluknya yang dipanggil Kai itu. Kai kemudian menghentikan kegiatan megecupi leher Tao dan menumpukkan dagunya lagi di pundak Tao dengan wajah kesal. Tao tersenyum dan mengecup kilat pipi Kai.

"Kris-ge?" panggilnya saat Kris belum berbicara apa pun sejak tadi.

'Kau bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia mencintai Suho. Tidakkah kau ingat hubungan kami adalah perjodohan?' ucap Kris. Tao mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah Kris pernah mengatakannya.

"Oh begitu." Respon Tao kemudian menoleh earah Kai yang tengah menatapnya. Kai dengan cepat langsung menyambar curve lips milik Tao. Tao hanya diam menikmati lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dilayangkan Kai. Hanya beberapa detik ketika Tao mengingat Kris tengah menelponnya dan segera mendorong dada Kai.

"Tao...' panggil Kris dengan suara rendah. Setidaknya itulah yang didengar Tao.

"Ada apa Kris-ge?" jawab Tao. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping milik Tao. Tangan kiri Tao ikut memeluk tangan Kai.

'Aku merindukan mu. Sungguh.' Ucap Kris. Tao merasakan rasa rindu Kris dari ucapannya. Mengingat mereka sudah lebih satu bulan tidak bertemu, hanya hubungan dari benda elektronik bernama ponsel.

"Benarkah? Tao juga merindukan gege." Balas Tao dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat, namun terlihat nyata. Jangan meragukan jiwa actingnya.

'Baguslah. Malam ini datanglah ke apartement gege.'

"Emm... Ok. Kris-ge tunggulah Tao datang, ne?"

'Ok. I Love You Tao.' Ucap Kris.

"Ne, aku tahu." Balas Tao. Detik berikutnya Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tao kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas di depannya.

"Kau akan pergi malam ini?" tanya Kai terdengar seperti bisikan. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah satu bulan kami tak bertemu." Balas Tao. Perlahan pelukan Kai di pinggang Tao mengendur secara perlahan.

"Kau bahkan pernah meninggalkan ku berbulan-bulan." Ucap Kai mendengus sebal. Tao yang mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari ucapan Kai langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kai. Menatap kedua bola kelam milik Kai.

"Kau marah?" tanya Tao. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus pipi kiri Kai. Kai hanya diam tak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tangan kiri Tao mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Kai kearahnya.

"Hey. Sebelum pergi..." ucapnya menggantung. Kai menatapnya datar. "...bermain satu ronde sepertinya lumayan." Lanjut Tao berbisik di telinga Kai. Kai menunjukkan seringainya dan mulai mencium bibir curvy milik Tao. Tao dengan refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kai. Tangan kanan Kai juga mulai beranjak menekan tengkuk Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartement cukup mewah- oh tidak, itu memang mewah, terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sebuah single sofa di sebuah ruangan –ruang tamu mungkin. Terlihat pula di tangan namja itu gelas berisikan Wine produksi Argentina dengan kadar alkohol 8%, terlihat di kemasannya. Memutar-mutarkan isinya untuk kemudian di tenggak hingga habis. Saat ini Apartementnya benar-benar gelap. Semua lampu yang ada di matikan, guna menyambut tamu yang akan segera datang. Cara penyambutan yang aneh? Itu biasa bagi nya dan 'mantan selingkuhan'nya.

Cklekk

Terdengar olehnya suara pintu utama di buka dari luar. Tidak perlu mengecek siapa yang datang. Karena dia sudah tahu pasti siapa itu. Dalam kegelapan yang ada, dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi –tapi lebih tinggi dia tentunya- berjalan perlahan masuk dengan dua kantong plastik di genggamannya. Berjalan terus tanpa mencari sang pemilik Apartement atau sekedar menghidupkan lampu. Namja yang baru masuk itu berjalan hingga dapur. Perlahan namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 'mantan selingkuhan'nya yang baru datang mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ternyata 'mantan selingkuhan'nya itu telah menghidupkan lampu dapur yang kini menjadi satu-satu nya penerangan di Apartement luas itu. Berjalan terus tanpa menimbulkan suara barang sedikit pun. Memeluk pinggang ramping kesukaannya saat sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Hai Baby..." bisiknya di telinga namja itu. Sang namja kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hai Kris-ge.." balasnya kemudian mengecup bibir milik namja tadi yang di panggilnya Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat namja manis bermata panda di hadapannya ini.

"I miss you..." bisik Kris lagi tepat dihadapan wajah namja manis itu.

"Tao juga Kris-ge.." balas namja manis bernama Tao itu manja seraya memeluk leher Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher namja tampan itu. Kris tersenyum semakin lebar saat merasakan hembusan napas Tao.

"Kau membawa apa sayang?" tanya Kris melirik dua kantong plastik yang tadi di bawa Tao. Tao kemudian melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Ini bahan makanan dan buah-buahan Kris-ge. Aku yakin kau pasti belum belanja kan?" ucap Tao kemudian mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa buah dari kantong plastik dan mengangkat satu buah apel yang langsung diterima Kris.

"Kau selalu tahu, Tao-er." Ucap Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang. Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kris. Perlahan Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berjalan menuju refrigerator milik sang namja tampan kemudian mulai memasukkan bahan makanan dan beberapa buah. 5 menit berlalu Tao kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah Kris yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan memakan apel yang telah diberinya tadi. Mengunyahnya santai sambil menatap tubuh sexy Tao yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa gege sudah makan?" tanya Tao dan perlahan duduk dikursi tepat di depan Kris.

"Sudah, saat pulang dari kantor sayang." Ucap Kris kemudian membuang sisa apelnya kedalam tong sampah. Tao hanya mengangguk dan perlahan mengambil ponselnya dari saku jeans nya. '5 new message : Kkamjong nae Sexy Boy.' Batinnya. Perlahan jarinya bergerak untuk membuka pesan-pesan itu.

'Tao, apa kau sudah sampai di rumah Kris?' pesan pertama.

'Hey! Kau tak membalas pesan ku. Aku merindukanmu.' Pesan kedua.

'Aku malam ini bosan tanpa mu. Aku pergi ke cafe Suho-hyung, ne?' pesan ketiga.

'Sayang, Suho-hyung menawarkan pekerjaan padaku. Haruskah aku menerimanya?' pesan keempat. Tao sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

'Sayang, kalau kau tengah 'bermain' dengan Kris, ingat aku!.' Pesan terakhir membuat Tao terkekeh. Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai turun dari meja.

"Melihat apa sayang?" tanya Kris. Tao mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Kris balas tersenyum dan berjalan kearah refrigeratornya. Tao yang melihat Kris berjalan menjauh darinya, mencoba memanfaatkan waktu. Mencoba membalas pesan Kai.

"Baby.. Gege benar-benar merindukan mu." Ucap Kris dari arah pendingin makanannya itu. Tao yang masih ingin membalas pesan Kai, menunda keinginannya itu dan mendongak kearah Kris. Dilihatnya namja tampan itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Gege mohon, menginaplah disini." Ucap Kris. Terlihat ekspresi Tao berubah sedikit terkejut. Pikiran Tao mulai melayang pada Kai.

"Berapa lama ge?" tanya nya.

"Selamanya... mungkin..." gumam Kris. Tao mencoba tersenyum untuk Kris.

"Tidak bisa ge. Kau tahu aku kan?" ucap Tao. Kris menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Arraseo. Tinggallah selama seminggu. Gege benar-benar merndukan mu." Mohon Kris. Tao mengangguk lucu.

"Baik, ge." Ucapnya. Kris tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban Tao. Selama seminggu bersama Tao? Oh rasanya dia akan merasa seperti tinggal di surga. Dengan ditemani malaikat cantik bernama Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

.

Tao mencoba membalas pesan Kai. Mengingat tadi dia belum sempat membalasnya. Saat ini Kris tengah membasuh tubuhnya di kamar mandi, karena saat pulang dari kantornya dia langsung bersantai dengan wine nya sambil menunggu kedatangan Tao.

'Kai. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

Sent

Pesannya terkirim. Belum sampai 2 menit, ponselnya bergetar lama, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Kkamjong nae Sexy Boy

Calling

Itulah yang tertera dilayar ponsel Tao. Sedikit melirik pintu kamar mandi untuk kemudian menjawab panggilan Kai.

'Tao sayang.' Panggil Kai.

"Ne, Kai." Jawab Tao.

'Ada apa?' tanya Kai. Tao terlihat memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Kris-ge memintaku untuk tinggal.." ucapnya menggantung. "...selama seminggu." Lanjutnya. Tak terdengar suara Kai saat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tao juga diam menunggu Kai berbicara.

'Jadi kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi?' terdengar nada tak bersahabat dari suara Kai. Tao mulai sedikit gelisah.

"Hanya seminggu Kai. Aku janji." Ucap Tao mencoba meyakinkan. Masih didengar oleh Tao saat Kai mendengus kasar.

'Kau menganggap seminggu itu sebentar, Tao. Kau tak tahu bagaimana tersiksanya aku tanpa mu.' Ucap Kai dengan nada sedikit naik. Tao mulai memejamkan matanya. Menarik napas mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku mohon, Kai. Sedikit mengertilah." Mohonnya pada Kai.

'Ya ya ya! Terserah kau saja.' Balas Kai benar-benar marah, sepertinya.

"Kai. Aku mohon hiks. Jangan seperti itu." Mohon Tao dengan suara paraunya ditambah isakan bohongnya.

'Arraseo. Aku mengerti sayang. Jangan menangis, ok?.' Kai langsung luluh saat mendengar satu isakan dari Tao. Oh tak tahukah dia itu hanya tipuan? Tao terlihat tersenyum cerah.

"Gumawo, Kai." Ucapnya dapat dirasakannya saat ini Kai tengah tersenyum, karena biasanya seperti itu.

'Baiklah. Tutup teleponnya. Nanti Kris tahu.' Ucap Kai.

"Ne.." balas Tao.

'Saranghae.' Ucap Kai kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tao kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja naks kamar Kris.

"Aku tahu Kai. Sangat tahu." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Zi Tao?" tanya seorang namja tampan pada namja tan sambil menaruh dua teh hangat di meja dan mulai duduk dihadapannya.

"Dia ada urusan." Balas Kai –namja tan itu- menyeduh teh hangat buatan hyungnya.

"Kau tak ingin tahu apa urusannya? Maksud ku, dia kekasihmu kan? Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau tahu. Lagipula selama ini Tao selalu menyembunyikannya dari mu 'kan?" ucap namja tampan itu. Kai diam. 'Kau benar hyung. Aku kekasihnya. Kekasih ya..' batinnya

"Hentikan mengurusi hubunganku dengan Tao, Suho-hyung." Ucap Kai mencoba biasa saja. Namja yang di panggil Suho itu hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Terserah kau saja lah!" ucapnya pasrah.

"Ah, kau campurkan apa di teh ku? Kenapa aku jadi ingin ke kamar kecil?" ucap Kai mencoba menggoda hyungnya. Suho menatapnya kesal.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya saat Kai berjalan ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai bersenandung kecil saat ingin ke kamar kecil. Setelah menyelesaikan hasratnya, dia mencoba berjalan ke dapur cafe. Biasanya dia akan menemukan namja-namja cantik untuk di godanya. Tepat saat Kai menarik pintu dapur itu, seseorang dari dalam dapur juga mendorong pintu itu. Setelah terbuka lebar, Kai dan seseorang yang mendorong pintu itu dari dalam dapur terdiam. Kai sedikit tersentak.

"JongIn?" ucap seseorang yang telah mendorong pintu itu. Kai masih diam, mencoba menelaah. Apakah dia mimpi atau tidak.

"Kyungie..."

**~ TBC ~**

**Maaf saya membawa fic baru lagi.T,T**

**Padahal yang Can I say that I Love You nya masih chapter2..**

**But seriously.. Bener-bener sesak kalau gak di publish.. *modus**

**Oh iya, ini ide muncul gitu aja. Jadi kalau ada yg ngerasa familiar sama ceritanya, tolong di kasih tau apa judul fic yang sama and nama authornya juga ya, saya akan menghapusnya jika tak berkenan.**

**Mohon review nya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PandaQingdao93**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Know**

Story by Tii | LoNaE Zhang

Chapter 2

Tittle : I Know

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jong In and EXO's member.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-", **Don't Like, Don't Read. Don't bash chara or pair.**

Rate : M

Summary : Yah.. Aku tau itu. 'Saranghae' Kata itu kan? Aku tau itu. - Tao

.

.

.

.

"_JongIn?" ucap seseorang yang telah mndorong pintu itu. Kai masih diam, mencoba menelaah. Apakah dia mimpi atau tidak._

"_Kyungie..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir curvy seorang namja yang tengah menungging di atas kasur itu. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya berada di belakangnya dengan keadaan topless dan masih sibuk dengan _manhole_ miliknya. Menjilat bahkan memasukkan lidah terampilnya. Membuatnya terus mendesan nikmat.

"Gehh..." lagi. Desahan indah itu lolos dari bibir lucunya. Kemeja merah yang masih tersangkut di kedua lengannya dia remas. Tao –namja itu- juga menggigit ibu jarinya, menggoda namja tampan yang masih sibuk dengan _hole_ nya.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda Taozi.." desah namja tampan itu berbisik di telinga kanannya. Wajah merona Tao kian merona mendengar ucapan Kris –namja tampan itu-. Kris kemudian beranjak menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai meremas-remas _butt_ sexy milik Tao. Tao makin mengeratkan remasannya pada bajunya juga menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Eunghh.." menuruti insting, tangan kanannya beranjak pada _manhole_ nya sendiri dan mulai bermain di lubang sempit yang sangat dirindukan Kris. Kris menunjukkan smirk nya melihat tingkah Tao.

"Kau benar-benar nakal sayang..." ucap Kris masih menatap menggoda _hole_ Tao kemudian menatap mata Tao, begitu seterusnya.

"Eungghh.. Masukkan gege.." ucapnya menggoda dengan memasukkan satu jari indahnya kedalam _hole_ nya. Kris semakin menyeringai melihat itu.

"Mau yang mana Taozi sayang? Jari atau 'little Wu'?" goda Kris masih dengan meremas _butt_ milik Tao. Tao mulai memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya yang berada di dalam _hole_ miliknya dan menatap menggoda Kris. Mulai beranjak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku merindukannya, ge.." ucapnya kemudian memundurkan _butt_ miliknya yang langsung menggesek 'little Wu' yang masih tertutup jeans hitam milik Kris. Kris kemudian menyeringai untuk yang entah keberapa kali hari ini. Menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Tao beranjak duduk menhadapnya.

"Bukakan untuk ku, Baby." Ucapnya kemudian. Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Melempar kemeja merah di tangannya kemudian merangkak tepat kehadapan selangkangan Kris.

"Hallo.. Apa kau masih hidup?" ucapnya mengelus-elus little Wu dari luar, yang tak pelak membuat Kris mendongak. Perlahan namun pasti Tao membuka gasper celana Kris dan menurunkan resletingnya. Menarik jeans itu menggunakan gigi-giginya. Kris menatap Tao menyeringai. Setelah terlepas sempurna, terlihat lah kejantanan Kris yang telah mengacung tegak itu. Tao kemudian beranjak mengecup ujung kejantanan Kris yang membuat Kris mendesisi nikmat. Kemudian langsung memasukkan kejantanan ukuran besar itu kedalam mulut hangatnya.

"Euummphh...mmpphh..hmphh..hmph..hmph.." gumam Tao menaik turunkan kepalanya mengoral kejantanan Kris. Kris mulai meremas surai Tao dan menggeram pelan saat merasakan getarn dari mulut Tao saat namja panda itu sengaja bergumam. Perlahan tangan Kris menjalar menuju _butt _sexy Tao dan mengelus _hole_ miliknya. Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati jari-jari Kris di _hole _nya.

"Karena kau telah menggoda ku, kita akan bermain beruluh-puluh ronde sayang." Bisik Kris. Tao yang awalnya berniat protes, namun dihalangi Kris. Kris menggenggam rambut Tao dan mulai memaju mundurkan kepala Tao.

"Kau hangat, sayang.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak dari luar apartement cukup luas itu. Seorang namja berkulit tan kemudian masuk dan kembali menutup pintu dengan malas namun tetap bisa membuat suara keras. Kai –namja tan itu- berjalan perlahan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas nya untuk mengambil botol mineral kemudian menenggaknya cukup kasar.

"_Dia Do KyungSoo. Dia itu mahasiswa lulusan Amerika. Kau tahu? Dia sangat ahli memasak. Baru kemarin dia kembali ke Korea. Dan karena Eomma Appanya baru kembali minggu depan, jadi dia kutawari untuk bekerja disini."_

Masih teringat jelas di ingatannya ucapan Suho tadi. Namja itu. Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan apa Kai menyebutnya? Perusak masa depan? Masa lalu sial? Namja tak punya hati? Entahlah. Kai tidak terlalu memikrkannya.

* * *

"_Kenalkan Kai. Dia Do KyungSoo. Dia itu mahasiswa lulusan Amerika. Kau tahu? Dia sangat ahli memasak. Baru kemarin dia kembali ke Korea. Dan karena Eomma Appanya baru kembali minggu depan, jadi dia kutawari untuk bekerja disini." Ucap Suho semangat. Kai menatap namja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu datar. Sama sekali tak ada ekspresi yang terlihat._

"_Ku pikir tadi saat kalian berpapasan, kalian saling mengenal. Ternyata tidak." Lanjut Suho. Kai tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Suho._

"_Tidak, JoonMyeonie-hyung. Aku belum mengenal Kai-ssi." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. Kai semakin tersenyum sinis. Mendorong lidahnya ke pipi bagian dalam mulutnya dan menatap sekitar sinis._

"_Iya, Kyung-ah. Oh iya. Bagaimana Kai?" tanya Suho. Kai mulai menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kau menerima tawaran ku?" lanjutnya lagi._

"_Aku tak tahu, Hyung. 'Dia' belum membalas pesan ku." Jawabnya. Suho terlihat menghela napas lelah._

"_Tak apa. Oh iya. Apa kau ingin mencoba cake buatan Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho semangat pada Kai. Kai lagi-lagi hanya menatap datar Suho. Kemudian beralih pada Kyungsoo untuk kemudian mendengus._

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu hyung. Sudah malam." Pamitnya kemudin beranjak berdiri diikuti Suho dan Kyungsoo yang ikut beranjak berdiri._

"_Ne, berhati-hatilah." Ucap Suho yang hanya diangguki Kai._

"_Hati-hati, Kai-ssi. Semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo menunduk hormat pada Kai._

"_Hng." Gumam Kai kemudian mulai berjalan kearah pintu cafe yang sudah mulai sepi mengingat ini sudah hampir larut malam. Berhenti di pintu sebelum menariknya, sedikit melirik kebelakang._

"_Kau sangat berbakat, Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucapnya kemudian pergi. Suho menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menatap kepergian Kai._

"_Apa maksud anak itu Kyung-ah?" tanya Suho. Kyungsso menoleh untuk kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu. Suho menggaruk kepalanya bingung._

* * *

Bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu mu yang hampir menghancurkan hidup mu itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Setidaknya itulah yang tengah Kai rasakan. Melempar botol mineral yang telah kosong saat mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi.

"Menjijikkan." Desis Kai. Perlahan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba melupakan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang seketika datang menghampiri pikirannya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia sudah berjanji hanya akan mencintai Huang Zi Tao seorang, ya hanya Tao. Meskipun harus berbagi dia tak peduli. Huang Zi Tao yang telah membawanya dari keterpurukan. Huang Zi Tao yang telah membantunya melupakan kenangan masa lalunya. Huang Zi Tao yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya agar dia mau melupakan masa lalunya. Kai menggigit bibir bawanya dan mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan getaran di saku jeansnya. Beranjak mengambil ponselya.

Oh Sehoon bocah cadel

Calling

Itulah yang tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya. Kai mengerutkan keningnya sebentar lalu menjawabnya.

"Hng?" gumamnya.

'Kau dimana?' tanya namja di seberang telepon.

"Apartement. Kenapa?" ucap Kai kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Tao.

'Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisa kau datang ke apartement Chanyeol-hyung? Dia sedang mengadakan pesta kecil.' Ajak namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku lelah. Lagian ini sudah larut malam." Tolak Kai. Terdengar olehnya namja itu mendengus sebal.

'Apa maksud ucapan mu? Apa ini benar kau?'

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

'Kau benar-benar berubah, Kai. Kau bukan yang dulu.' Ucap Sehun. Kai mengerutkan dahinya ta mengerti.

"Apa maksud mu, Sehun?"

'Cih. Bahkan kau berpura-pura tak tahu. Semenjak kau mengenal namja mu itu, kau benar-benar menjauh dari kami, Kai. Kau bahkan lebih memilih nya dibanding kami. Aku penasaran. Seperti apa namja mu itu sampa-sampai kau tak memperdulikan kami karena nya.' ucap Sehun.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganya Sehun. Aku benar-benar lelah." Ucap Kai memijat pelipisnya pelan.

'Look! Kau bahkan pintar mencari alasan sekarang. Aku tak meyangka begitu besar pengaruh namja itu pada kehidupan mu. Bahkan kami yang sudah bersama mu bertahun-tahun kau lupakan. Apa yang di berinya untuk mu? Dia menjual tubuhnya untukmu? Apa dia memberikan kenikmatan pada mu setiap malam hingga kau tak bisa lepas darinya? Apa dia meravuni pikiran mu?' ucap Sehun dengan nada sinis. Kai menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Jaga ucapan mu, Tuan Oh!"

'Kenapa? Kau marah? Kau menggelikan Kim Jong In.'

"Kau yang menggelikan." Ucap Kai kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Melempar benda itu ke ranjang nya. mengusap kasar kedua pipinya. Mata nya kemudian menatap foto berukuran sedang. Foto dua namja yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Namja yang satu tengah memluk namja lainnya dan mengecup pipinya. Dia dan Tao. Itu fotonya dan Tao dua minggu yang lalu saat mereka berlibur. memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian bergumam.

"I Love You, Tao."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hi~ Chapter 2 udah update.. Maaf kalau belom dapet inti dari ceritanya, ini bener-bener mentok T.T

Mungkin bakal lebih jelas di chapter selanjutnya.

Big Thank's to :

Jin Ki Tao, Supirnya Baekhyun, Mei-eonnie, PiCaPiQi, Dark Shine, Shim Yeonhae, Milky Andromeda, ajib4ff, Gita Safira, ZiTao99, Baby Ziren, Emaknya Panda, ayulopetyas11, jettaome, Riszaaa, mitatitu.

Thank's buat yang udah review.. *bow

Review jusseyo..

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


End file.
